A known technology of networking devices is Jini of Sun Microsystems. Jini is a Java-based software technology that assists in networking PC's and peripherals. When plugged into a network, a Jini-enabled device will broadcast its presence. Network clients that are ready to use that device can request the necessary software from the device, bypassing a server or a network administrator. This architecture builds on top of an existing network. The network itself is assumed to have been configured in advance.